


Air

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Gaang (Avatar), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Toph's parents aren't happy when she comes back from the war, telling her that by fight she has dishonored the family. After an argument they decide to prove it, using a magical family heirloom to summon a future family member it agree with them. Opal doesn't tell them what they wanted to hear, but she says enough to fill Aang with joy.





	Air

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognise.**

**Aang POV**

“We’re here!” I call as Appa lands in Toph’s parents back garden.

“Great” Toph sighs climbing off.

“Toph, you need to talk it out with your parents” Katara reminds her, “It’s not like we are making you go back, if it doesn’t go well we get back on Appa and head to the South Pole to see Gran-Gran a little earlier than planned.”

Sokka jumps down with Katara and I follow.

“We’ll be back soon buddy!” I call to Appa as we walk into the house.

“Toph!” as soon as the door opens Toph’s parents pull her into a hug, “We were so worried! Don’t ever do that again!” her father orders sternly.

“Do what? Save the world?” Toph snorts, “I did the right thing and I don’t regret running away.”

“You could have died!” her mother cries worriedly, “Do you have any idea how worried we’ve been?”

Toph pauses, “I’m sorry I worried you, but I did what I had to do.”

Her mother glares, “You did not. Do you know the shame you have brought on us? Running around the world getting into fights, insulting important people, being female and _fighting_ it is not right Toph, the shame you have brought will stain our family name for generations.”

“Toph will be remembered as a hero” Sokka corrects, “We couldn’t have won without her. History will remember her for stopping the 100-year war, inventing metal bending and the 100 other awesome things I know she will do in her life.”

“My daughter is tiny blind and helpless” her father snaps angrily, “Our family will be known for the shame of a blind 12-year-old girl fighting in a man’s war.”

I don’t know if we can get through to these people, “Toph is a hero” I tell them, “If you can’t see that than your blinder than you think she is.”

Toph’s mother glares at me, before a thoughtful look appears on her face, “Then why don’t we ask.”

Toph looks surprised and her father smiles, “Wonderful idea love.”

Toph on the other than looks like she thinks they’re crazy, “You’re going to wasted it on this?”

“Wasted what?” I ask curiously.

“Family heirloom” Toph replies shortly, “We’ve got magic candles. You light it you can summon a descendant from the future for a day and ask questions that they have to answer honestly. We only have 2 left and they’re going to waste one on this.”

Katara and Sokka share a look, “That sounds really cool” Katara nods.

“I say let them” Sokka shrugs, “Whoever they summon is going to have all kinds of stories about how great we all are!”

 

He probably is right.

Toph’s mother come back in with a old but magical looking candle and puts it in a holder, then on the ground before lighting it.

A blue light comes out of the candle and it swirls around and spits out a girl, about 15 years old, wearing a strange red, dark red, grey and yellow, with green eyes, black hair and looks a lot like Toph.

“What?.....” She looks around confused then her eyes land on Toph, “Grandma Toph?” her eyes go to the candle, “Oh! The candle! That’s why Mum wouldn’t tell me what happened to the second to last one” she keeps looking and smiles when she sees me, bowing in a Air Nomad.

Confused, I bow back.

Toph’s parents look to the girl with smiles, “Hello my dear. What’s your name?”

“Opal” she smiles, “You must be Lao and Poppy. It’s nice to meet both!”

Poppy smiles back, “And you Opal. We were hoping you could settle a disagreement for us, my husband and I think that Toph’s actions in the war will bring the family shame, but she and her friends disagree.”

“Grandma is a hero” Opal replies, “She famous for what she did in the 100-year war and after. Helping bring peace to the world and invent metal bending. There are statues of her all over dedicated to her achievements.”

I grin that sounds about right, Toph deserves to be remembered for the good she has and will do.

Toph puffs up proudly and sends the wall behind her parents a ‘I told you so’ look, they frown looking upset.

“Toph all this fighting is dangerous!” Poppy tells her worriedly, “Please stop and come home.”

“I doubt you even lived to know your granddaughter, with the way you fight” Lao agrees worriedly, “This warrior business is going to get her killed. Please stop.”

They weren’t worried about their legacy, they think this life is going to kill their daughter and were hoping calling her Granddaughter to this time would get her to stop.

“No” Toph shakes her head, “I don’t care if it kills me one day. I am going to do what’s right.”

Poppy looks the Opal, “Opal how did Toph died?”

“She’s not dead” Opal replies with a smile, “Grandma left when I was little to travel the world, the last time I saw her she had just gone back to the great swamp, its roots wrap around the whole world, she watches over our family from there.”

I smile, sounds like Toph lives a good life.

Toph’s parents share a look, “There’s nothing we can do or say to stop you is there?”

Toph shakes her head, “I’m going to live my life.”

“Well that settles that!” Sokka grins, ignoring the upset looking parents and looking to Opal, “So why are you dressed like that?”

Opal looks down at her clothes, “It’s my glider suit. It makes it so a don’t need a staff to fly when air bending.”

I freeze, Toph’s granddaughter is a Air Bender? How? I look to Toph……nope she’s like sister to me I would never have a child with her, but I’m the last Air Bender…..maybe our children? They likely will grow up close friends…...

Toph shakes her head, probably thinking the same as me, “I would never end up with Twinkle toes!”

Katara looks to me with mixed emotions, worrying about if we will be together.

Opal shakes her head, “You didn’t. I wasn’t a bender until a few years ago, the world realised it was out of balance and everything changed, thousands of non-benders woke up with Air Bending. Tenzin-Aang’s son rebuilt the Air Nomad Nation with his family and Avatar Korra.”

My heart leaps, the Air Nomads come back! My people come back…..wait Avatar Korra, I won’t live to see it.

Katara and Sokka both hug me, “You know it will happen now Aang” Sokka tells me, “I know you wanna see it, but at least now you know for sure you won’t be the last.”

 I feel myself cry, Sokka is right, I wish I will see it but at least I can be sure my culture won’t die with me.

“Great” Toph snorts, “I’ve got a lame dancer in the family” the words have no bite, she’s happy to.

Opal nods then her eyes light up, “That’s why Jinora wouldn’t tell me the whole story!”

“Huh?” I question.

She grins, “Time is meant to happen. I was always going to come back to now, come on! I need to show you something before the day is up!” she runs out of the room fast and, using air bending jumps onto Appa’s back.

I share a confused look with my friends but with a wave goodbye to Toph’s parents we follow her.

As soon as we are in the air Sokka turns to her, “Where are-”

“Don’t ask!!” she cuts him off, “If you ask I have no choice but to tell the truth and I want it to be a surprise!”

“Then we won’t ask” I agree before Sokka can say anything, then I grin and take out my staff, “Wanna fly for a while?”

She smiles back and jumps off Appa, red material appearing between her outstretched arms and letting her glide.

 

I didn’t realise how much I missed flying with someone, yes flying with Teo is fun but flying with along Air Bender in different and something I missed.

We mess around for a hours, staying near Appa and Opal lending where we are going.

Eventually we go back to Appa.

“That was great!” Katara smiles, “I’ve never seen you fly like that Aang.”

I smile at Opal, “Its always more fun when you have someone with you.”

She smiles then looks in front of us, “We’re almost there.”

“Almost where?” Sokka questions looking at the water below, “We’re flying over open ocean! There’s nothing out here.”

“Patients” Opal reminds him, “You’ll find out soon.”

I sit next to Toph, “Sorry. I’ve been hogging your granddaughter” I apologise, “I’m sure you wanna talk with her.”

Toph shakes her head, “I’ll meet her one-day Twinkle toes. You won’t meet another Air Bender until you and sugar queen start having kids, and then you’ll have all that responsibility, have fun with her while you can, I can mess with her in 70 years.”

I hug her “You are a great friend you know that.”

“Yeah I’m the best!” Toph agrees.  
“We’re here!” Opal calls as a island comes into view.

“There’s not supposed to be a island out here” Katara comments, looking confused.

“The ocean is a big place, not everything has been found” Opal explains.

I turn, seeing something flying out of the corner of my eye, “What was that?”

It comes back into view…….a Sky Bison?

Opal smiles, “No one would ever tell me how you found this island, just that it was were Sky Bison were discovered to not be extinct.”

Appa makes a loud happy noise and fly towards the other Bison.

“So wait” Sokka starts, holding on tightly as Appa speeds up and starts flying around with his new friend, “You know where this place is because it was taught to you, but we only discover it because you told us!?!”

She grins, “Time loop.”

I smile as more appear to happily greet Appa, I won’t get to see my people be reborn, but I get to see Appa’s and that almost makes me as happy.

 

**ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
